1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to an apparatus and method for auto focusing camera module.
2. Background
A camera module captures an optical image of an object through a lens on an image sensor and obtains an image of the object. Recently, the camera module is mounted on a variety of electronic devices including a mobile terminal to perform multiple functions.
An auto focusing performance in the camera module is a core technical element that affects reliability of the device. For easy operation by users, the camera module is equipped with an auto focusing function, with which focus is automatically made by an installed electronic device in order to prevent the focus of an object from being blurry when the lens is pointed to the object. That is, the auto focusing is a function that finds an optimal image focusing spot with position information of the lens and image information of an image sensor and then positions the lens to the spot.
One known art in the related field, Korea Patent Publication No. 2011-0055963 discloses a method and device for automatically adjusting a focus of a camera module capable of shortening focus control time by first scanning a focus distance adjacent to a hyper focal distance, and determining a scan direction based on a focus value obtained as a result of a scan result. As noted, technical development to focusing of a camera module is continuously waged, such that a further advanced technical development is required.